


Donkomaru

by KNMMDD87



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Crossover, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNMMDD87/pseuds/KNMMDD87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: A year past since her adventure, Komaru Naegi has experienced despair once again as she was badly beaten by the returning Monaca Towa which results her total loss of sight. Months later after that tragic incident however, she met a tourist who is a lawyer from New York; that man helps her to rise up and fight and with an extraordinary gift within her, Komaru must learn that without hope is not of despair… but without fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donkomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! And this is my new story and it's a crossover. Actually, I also took an interest in the Danganronpa series, even though I never had the chance to play the games. But I actually love Danganronpa: Another Episode and I can't wait for its English release.
> 
> And as a comic book fan myself, I watched "The Avengers: Age of Ultron" and I loved the whole film as another ensemble with a strong story. But most of all, what makes me want to write another Marvel crossover because of the character Daredevil. Thanks to the critically-acclaimed Netflix TV series which it became a rare gem for me, it returned my interest for the character since 2003. And the rest is history.
> 
> So this is a crossover with Komaru Naegi as the main character. But even I used the Netflix series for this, there will also be elements from the Daredevil comics as well, especially the main villain group, which will be featured in this story. And since this is an AU, I'll try to gather more ideas as well. So enjoy!
> 
> Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft.
> 
> Daredevil is the property of Marvel Entertainment and its creators Stan Lee and Bill Everett.

Prologue: A New Despair, a New Darkness

_(Komaru's POV)_

Towa City. Beautiful place, isn't it? Yes, it was. It was more like a bustling city that it was located in a man-made island; let's just say it's a floating, but in the sea and not in the air. You know, do you have any idea why it became one of the fastest-growing and the most modernized cities in the world? It's because of a multinational company called the Towa Group, which is under the Towa Conglomerate. Yes, a fine city. Everything is peace and quiet, until…

One unexpected catastrophe… changed everything.

I'm not talking about a disaster-related incident like, let's, say, earthquakes, typhoons, tsunamis, or any kind of natural disaster. It's much worse. It spells out violence, blood, chaos, death. And the cause of it? One word: despair.

Many people called it "The Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind". Or "The Tragedy", for short.

It turned the world upside down. It apparently began as a student movement in a certain school. Actually, it was the school itself that set the stage for the incident, yet concealed it. At the time the rest of the world found out, it was too late. Every region in this country got dragged into it. Not just that, it changed into something serious, enormous, just like a virus that continues to spread.

Actually, it wasn't even a 'school movement' in the first place. Yes, it wasn't. It all started at Hope's Peak Academy, where my brother is one of the students there. And before long, the whole shape and scale of the incident drastically changed. Until it seems that it tried to plunge the world into despair as it continues to grow. Theft, arson, murder, assault… every heinous crime was committed, which leads the crime rate rising up to high levels. And they kept repeating it more, like a vicious cycle. And then the situation grew even beyond that scope. It's not even about religion or politics. War suddenly broke out just for the sake of it….

The world was colored into despair.

I was supposed to live a normal life with a bit of hope. Even the world was falling apart; I keep on saying "Everything is still okay." Of course, that would totally cheer me up, right? Honestly speaking; I'm even confused. I still cling on that even I found out that seven of my classmates died.

But the worst part is? It's all too late. I was separated from my family and locked me up in a single apartment. And I lasted for a half a year back then; that is also the time that I became a high school student. And I only found out… Towa City is in a state of madness and chaos. When I stepped out of my apartment, I was horrified. People are killed, murdered. By a bunch of murderous Monokuma robots. If you ask me, it's the more like "the end of the world as we know it" kind of stuff.

But then, a lot of things happened to me: meeting Toko Fukawa and then we end up being friends. Then we faced up some crazed, insane elementary kids led by none other than Monaca Towa, who is actually the daughter of one of the founders of Towa City, who made up this city. She wanted to kill all the adults in order to make a "paradise for kids", but instead, it's all for the sake of despair. Me and Toko went through all the hardships and battles against the so-called "Warriors of Hope"? Hope? Meh. They're more like "Warriors of Despair" if you ask me. But Kotoko Utsugi, a former child actress who was molested by his father, is an exception. Why? She redeemed herself by Toko, in her Genocider Syo personality. Anyhow, that Monaca even did an offer to save this city by destroying the "Monokuma Controller" as a means to stop the murderous robots. But there is a cost: All of those children who wore those weird bear masks will die. Worse is that I will even destroy the whole city and its people if I do that… and it's all part of Monaca's plan: for me to become the second coming of Junko Enoshima, the bitch who plunged the world into despair, and even made my brother's life and his friends… a living hell.

But glady, Toko stopped me and gave me hope once again. So we defeated the rampaging giant Monokuma robot, thus we saved the whole city. Monaca is nowhere to be found, then my brother Makoto, Togami and the guys at Future Foundation even offered me to go back to my home. But I refused. Because me and Toko wanted to help the people of this city. And months later, after my conversation with my brother, I decided to stay at Towa City and continue to live a normal life; as a high school girl.

But can't you believe that? An ordinary girl like me, though I'm not special just like my brother and his friends, hailed as a hero by a few, yet I saved Towa City and its citizen. And because of what happened back there, I become stronger. And Kotoko? She and I are now close friends and she is still living in Towa City with her grandmother. Sweet, isn't it?

Until that fateful day…. and it's a tragic one. My life… will never be the same again.

_(Third Person POV)_

In all of sudden, Komaru Naegi opened her eyes. And she is sweating in panic. She looked around and finds out that she is in an abandoned warehouse. In addition, she is bound as she saw ropes on both of her wrists and her legs. She wanted to break the ropes but with no avail, as the ropes was tied up firmly. She looked up and saw a light from a bulb. And then she heard something…

Footsteps.

"Wait, doesn't mean I'm not alone?"

Then the ordinary girl and the sister of the so-called "Ultimate Lucky Student" turned "Ultimate Hope" tried to open her, which she succeeded, as she saw a shadowy figure coming to her. When the light shone on the figure as it walked to her, she opened her jaws in disbelief. The captor who is standing in front of her… is none other than Monaca Towa. But instead of her usual outfit the last time Komaru saw her, the little girl wears… street clothes. And she carries… a pail. Aside from that, she can walk… again.

"Hi~", Monaca greeted in a sweet voice. "It's been a… year since we last met."

"Y-You!?" Komaru is in loss of words. "I-I thought you were-?"

"Let's just say… I'm crippled and left for dead?" Then the little girl chuckled. "Well, someone helped me back then. And the days have passed, aside from being able to walk again… I've changed. And here I am."

"What do you want from me?" asked Komaru, still shocked on Monaca's recent appearance.

Monaca walked closer to the tied up girl. And… she slapped her in the right. Afterwards, she punched her in the face with her left hand and punched her in the gut with her right hand. Komaru was shocked when it feels like she was hit by a truck when she felt the force of Monaca's punches. They're like a little kid's hand, but it hurts like a hammer.

Komaru tried to regain her composure as she tries to look on her attacker, with blood coming out from her mouth… yet fueled with anger and disgust.

"I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" the high school girl yelled.

"Oh, that?" Monaca giggled. "Two things."

"W-What?" she said weakly.

"One, I just want to thank you that even my plan on making you the second Junko Enoshima, I have a new purpose in life: to be the second one. Of course, with some help from my new… 'friends'."

"What are you trying to pull? Another 'Warriors of Hope' crap?"

"No, no, no. Something that is much better." Monaca replied with glee. "Anyway, wanna know what reason no. 2 is?"

Komaru remained silent. But deep inside, she is afraid. But despite of that, she needs to be strong. No matter what the cost.

But suddenly, Monaca kicked Komaru into the gut and punched her again in the face; two times. Komaru's face is now covered in bruises and blood, which it makes her disoriented. Yet Komaru is struggling to keep awake despite of her injuries. Then the girl picks up some kind of a rocket launcher. And as she aimed the launcher on her head…

"W-wait, what are… you gonna…. do with that? Huh!? Are you trying to blow my head up, killing me!?" Komaru shrieked.

"No silly…." Monaca finished with a sinister tone on her voice. "Actually this is much worse… and personal."

As she pulled the trigger,

"TASTE YOUR DESPAIR!" she fired the rocket and at with perfect precision, it hits Komaru's face but instead of blowing up her, it splashed liquid and as the liquid hit on her eyes….

"UWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_(Towa City Hospital) ___

___(Komaru's POV)_ _ _

__"Komaru…."_ _

__"Komaru…"_ _

__"Hey! Komaru!"_ _

__I heard a voice. A voice of a young boy; and it was none other than my brother. I'm starting to stir as I try to wake up. But… there is something odd. Why can't I open my eyes? Until…_ _

__"Komaru!"_ _

__Wait. I heard another voice. This time it's a girl. And if my memory serves me correct, it was none other than Toko. She took a hold of my hand and said,_ _

__"Are you okay!? Thank goodness you're alive!" she still held on my hand. And I feel that… she's worried._ _

__I tried to get up, using my own strength. But-_ _

__"Whoa, whoa." My brother tried to hold me. "Just take it slow, okay? You got bruises over your body."_ _

__Upon saying that, I hold still and let my brother carry me, as he helped me leaned on the headboard. Then I heard other people came in. And I can tell that they were from the Future Foundation._ _

__"Is she alright?" asked one man. And I can tell from his voice, he's more like in his teens but more mature than my brother's. That means he's Byakuya Togami._ _

__"Oh! Byakuya!" Toko exclaimed. "Good thing that you come here."_ _

__"Please stay away from me…" said the young Togami. For what I can tell from his voice, he's more like annoyed._ _

__Then the door opened and I heard two other people came in. All I can tell is…. one female and one male._ _

__"Hey, buddy. What happened here?" the young man said._ _

__"Would you mind, Hagakure? The girl we're visiting here is none other than Naegi's little sister so please would you have some decency here?" said the young girl. All I can tell is that she is Aoi Asahina, who was one of the survivors of Hope's Peak and later on, member of the Future Foundation._ _

__"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be reckless." the man known as Yasuhiro Hagakure, mad an apology. Oh yeah, he's also one of my big bro's friends. You know, I often call him 'Hiro'._ _

__Then I heard the door burst open. Still, I can tell there is another person arrived. As I heard the voice, it was a little girl._ _

__"Komaru-chan! You okay?! What happened to you!?" Oh, that means the girl rushed in to me was Kotoko. Actually, we became friends after we save her from her 'execution'; that was during the incident. But that was in the past. But her voice tells me… that she's worried._ _

__"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. "Except for one thing…"_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__Then I'm starting to ask Makoto. "How long I was out?"_ _

__"Uh, about six hours." He answered._ _

__"Are my injuries worse?" I asked._ _

__"You really took a beating. But it's not actually… worse. So you're fine." He said._ _

__"You were covered in bruises and you have multiple hits in your face. There are also bruises on your abdomen as well. Good thing your ribs aren't broken." Said Togami, then he continued, "As the results from the doctor stated…."_ _

__When I try to touch my eyes, I noticed something. And as I can tell it… a piece of cloth… and when I go where my eyes are located, there are some… soft things that covered my eyelids; they were cotton. And when I trace what's the thing that covered part of the head, all from front to both sides, I found out that my eyes… were covered in bandages._ _

__And afterwards… everything is coming back to me. And I'm shaken._ _

__All of my friends are starting to get worried._ _

__"Komaru? W-what's wrong?"_ _

__"Komaru!"_ _

__"Komaru-chan!"_ _

__My brother, Toko, and Kotoko began to raise their voices; as I am shaking…._ _

___(Flashback)_ _ _

___"Yes, yes! That's it! Keep screaming!" the green-haired little girl gave a sadistic grin._ _ _

___I screamed and screamed in pain, and…_ _ _

___"AAAAAAHHHHH IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"_ _ _

___Yes. It burns. It really burns yet it's painful. And the worst part is that…_ _ _

___"MY EYES! CRAP! MY EYES! AAAAHHHHHHH!" I keep on shaking my head, trying to ward off the pain away. It lasted for minutes._ _ _

___Then suddenly, I was freed from my restraints and I was on the ground, laying face flat. I tried to get up, but I had a hard time to do due to bruises. Damn, it hurts._ _ _

___"It hurts, doesn't it? COME ON, TELL ME!" Monaca exclaimed._ _ _

___As the pain in my eyes are starting to wear off… as I tried to open them… everything… became black; as in blank. Empty._ _ _

___"W-what is happening to me? What h-have you d-done?" I tremble in…. fear… when I asked that._ _ _

___"Isn't it obvious?" the sadistic little girl snickered. "You can't see anymore. Long story short: you're BLIND!"_ _ _

___"B-Blind? Y-You mean…. I…. I can't s-see anymore?" I asked her, yet I'm still shaking._ _ _

___And then I felt that something that hit me… on my side. Then I lay down on the ground, writhing in pain. Then, something hit me again; this time it was hard… and it really hurts. First on my chest, then on my stomach, then on my right thigh; I screamed and groaned in pain._ _ _

___"You… got your answer." Monaca replied. "All you see… is nothing; zero. Empty. You're now surrounded in darkness because you can never see the light anymore. You don't even know where you will go since you can't see a thing; ever."_ _ _

___"In your situation right now, you are helpless. And being helpless makes you scared; it leads to being hopeless. And finally, it leads to despair!" Monaca exclaimed as she began to laugh like the little demon she was._ _ _

___"No… n-no…. this can't be real…." The helpless Komaru groaned in disbelief as tears began to swell in her eyes._ _ _

___"Of course it is!" Monaca whacked the blind girl again, this time it's in her chest. "Yes, I'm now taking the reins as the second Junko, but I'm not alone anymore and everything has changed. I'm just here… to make you suffer; to make you hopeless. To make you… fall into despair."_ _ _

___Wait. Did I hear it right? To make me fall into despair? And then what?_ _ _

___"Don't tell me that I will be one of your so-called 'Ultimate Despair' emo kids?" I asked._ _ _

___"I have no intention for that." Monaca replied. "Because the truth is…" she kneeled down and leaned to Komaru's ear and whispered…_ _ _

___"It's personal."_ _ _

___It widened my blind eyes when I heard that. Does that mean she hates me; she harbors her disgust bitterness against me after a year ago when she was defeated by an ordinary girl? Actually, I can't tell. That is not the case anymore._ _ _

___Monaca stood up and walks away. "So, as the saying goes, 'All's well that ends well'. Wallow yourself… in your own hell."_ _ _

___"Goodbye, Komaru Naegi." She bids farewell as she disappears while laughing._ _ _

___Blind. Yes, I am blind. That is the horrible truth. It made me tremble. Does that mean….? No, it can't be. This isn't real! Is this... despair?_ _ _

___But… when I think about it, I realize that… it is._ _ _

___And then… I passed out._ _ _

___(Present)_ _ _

___(Komaru's POV)_ _ _

__I'm still shaking. I remember now. It all makes sense to me! When I'm now touching the bandages…_ _

__"Hey, Komaru! What are you doing!?" I heard my brother called me out._ _

__I forcefully take them out, along with the cottons. And I open my eyes. And all I can see… is darkness. Emptiness. Nothing._ _

__"No! NO!" I'm shaking my head in disbelief._ _

__"Komaru, calm yourself, please!"_ _

__I look around in panic, trying to find my brother._ _

__"Brother, brother! Please, where are you!?"_ _

__"Komaru, I'm here!" I felt Makoto's hands clenching my right hand, just to feel that he's here. And then I use my hands just to reach to his face. I touched his cheeks and I was somewhat relieved. I'm sure that my brother is glad as well._ _

__"Brother, it really is you!" I said to him._ _

__"Yes. It's me, Komaru." Then he continued, "I'm here, and so does everyone."_ _

__"Kotoko, are you there?" I tried to call the little girl that I and Toko saved back then._ _

__"Yes, I'm here!" Kotoko answered as I touched her head, comforting her._ _

__Then suddenly, tears have come out in my blank eyes. I don't want to believe what I've been through. But it's there. It's the harsh truth: I can't see anymore…_ _

__"Brother…. I…. I-"_ _

__"Komaru…" his voice filled with worry._ _

__Then I hugged him on his chest and cried a lot. "I can't see! I can't see anymore! I can't see your face! I can't even see the faces of my friends, ever!" I wailed._ _

__Then I continued, sobbing. "I don't even know what I'm going to do… even my dreams… are now gone. Is this the end for me? Is this… what is called… despair…?"_ _

__The tears would not stop. This is painful to me. It really breaks my heart. I'm sure that everyone in the room put up the atmosphere of sadness; and I even hear Kotoko crying as she wails on the covers near to me. Until Makoto breaks the silence, he said…_ _

__"It doesn't matter if you're totally blind. All I know that the most important thing… is to be alive."_ _

__Then the "Ultimate Hope" continued as if he looked on to me. Even I can't see, I can… 'feel' him._ _

__"Let's say you're blind. But that's doesn't mean you're dead. You can still talk, hear, smell, and even touch. As long as there is life, there is hope. All you need… is to live."_ _

__After hearing those words, still… I'm confused. But my brother's words helped me… a bit._ _

__"Why should I believe you? I'm not even special, unlike you…" tears still flowing in my eyes after saying that to him._ _

__"D-Don't say that!"_ _

__I was surprised when I heard Toko's voice. I can tell that she's walking towards me... and raised her voice._ _

__"Just hear me out, Komaru! I was persecuted and I-I don't trust people back then. I even have a split personality and you know that. B-But I overcome my own fears and strive to become a better person. Do you r-remember the times we're together?! You're afraid, y-you sometimes cower. B-But you still didn't give up no matter what and that's why we both saved this city. T-That's the Komaru I k-know! You're stronger than I thought! You're better than that!"_ _

__That speech; those words from Toko is like a stab in my heart. But still, what happened to me… is the day that I will never forget. It's really tragic if you ask me, but there are people who care about me, and they will always be there no matter what. Brother. Toko. Kotoko. Everyone present in my room._ _

__"Naegi, I know it's too much for you. Maybe I should-"I heard the voice of another girl. And I can tell with her voice, it was Kyouko Kirigiri, the so-called 'Ultimate Detective'. Actually, I knew about her relationship with my brother. Aside from being classmates and both members of the Future Foundation, there is… something more._ _

__"No, Kirigi. It's ok." My brother told Kirigiri-san. And he continued to comfort me as I keep on crying._ _

__Still, my feelings are mixed. Both in confusion and inspiration; inspiration because of the words of my brother and my best friend, on the other hand, confusion; that's because the kid that I've defeated back then made my life a living hell when my sight is gone. I don't even know what to do; I don't even know how I can overcome this. And with the words from those two, only time will tell._ _

__And then… 3 weeks later; it changed everything. My life have never been the same again. The despair that I felt back at the warehouse was great and terrible. But in return, it turned into hope._ _


End file.
